Extortion Scheme
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Hermione is missing and Viktor wakes up with a strange woman in his bed.


The morning after winning his second Quidditch World Cup championship, Viktor Krum woke up to find a sleazy blonde in his bed. His memory of the previous evening was hazy at best

He dressed and sent a silent iStupefy/i at the sleeping woman. Then he searched her things for some identification. Lavinia Burdock was the name on the Ministry identification card. He knew he did not know her and was puzzled at how she came to be in his bed.

He was supposed to have had a date with Hermione after the game, but a message came saying she couldn't make it. Looking again into the woman's bag he found a strange piece of parchment. Marriage lines? For Lavinia Burdock and Viktor Krum?

No way. That wasn't his signature.

He took the parchment into the sitting room of the suite, locking the Stupefied woman into the bedroom. He sent a Patronus message to Hermione to get to the hotel quickly. He had need of the services of Granger and Malfoy, Private Investigators.

A Patronus in the form of a fox vixen appeared and said, "Isn't Hermione with you?"

Viktor replied by Patronus, somewhat curtly, "She did not arrive for our date. She sent a message."

That produced a very worried Ginny Malfoy at his door. "What the hell is going on, Viktor? What do you need us for anyway?" she asked, rather crossly.

He handed her the parchment and unlocked the bedroom door to show her the unconscious woman.

"I have no idea what this is about, but that is not my signature, nor would I have married a woman I never saw before. You should know that," he growled.

Ginny had gotten very pale; she pulled a similar parchment out of her jacket and compared it to the first.

"These were written by the same hand, Viktor. There is some kind of conspiracy going on here. We have to find Hermione and then we can figure out what this bimbo is really doing in your bed. I hope you didn't…" She let the sentence trail off without looking at Viktor's shocked face.

"Never! I would not make love to that, that whatever you called her. I must have been drugged," He was indignant.

"I am calling in the Aurors, Viktor. They can search for Hermione; this has all the earmarks of a blackmail scheme. I know there are folks who would just love to get their hands on a lot of your galleons. It may be time to wake up blondie there," Ginny said.

She sent a message to the MLE requesting an Auror team. In about five minutes there was a knock on the door, when Viktor answered it, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What is going on? You said Hermione is missing. Wasn't she meeting you after the game, Vik?" Harry asked.

"She did not show up. This message was delivered to me. I had dinner alone at Chez Jardin. Longbottom can vouch that I was alone. I returned to the hotel at about ten. I asked at the front desk that a bottle of wine be sent up; I was going to finish reading a new book I bought. The last thing I remember is answering the door, thinking it was the wine. This morning I woke up with a person in my bed. A woman I do not know who had that," he pointed at the parchment in Ginny's hand, "in her bag. It is not my signature and Ginny says the handwriting matches the other note."

Harry took both notes to study. "I have seen this handwriting before. I think I know who is behind this. I am going to find and old associate. Let the Malfoys deal with her. You come with me."

Harry made for a seedy wizarding pub. Only the most disreputable wizards hung out at the Goblin's Daughter...

Mundungus Fletcher sat at the end of the bar. He rose as if to flee when he saw Harry and Viktor enter. Harry hit him with a binding hex to keep him in place.

"Dung, I know your writing, who put you up to this? Where is Hermione? We need to know now," Harry was fast losing his patience.

Dung knew he was caught. He answered immediately. "It were him, your old mate, him and his blonde floozy. They said they was going to get back at the ones that deserved taking down a peg. He took the Granger woman to his flat. He told the floozy to drug this 'un and get some money out of him." 

Viktor immediately knew who the old man meant, so did Harry. They Disapparated to the outskirts of a small village. There was a row of dilapidated row houses turned into flats sitting at the side of the road. Only one flat had the lights on.

They knocked on the door and it was opened by an injured Hermione. Her shoulder hung at an odd angle. Ron Weasley sat in a chair at the back of the room tied up.

Viktor immediately used his wand to heal her shoulder. Harry grabbed Ron and informed him of his rights. The four Disapparated back to the Ministry.

Draco and Ginny had brought in the woman, who turned out to be Lavender Brown. Both she and Ron were placed in the holding cells until the Wizengamot convened for their trial.

Viktor was not married to her after all, it was simply a scam Ron and Lavender cooked up to extort money.

Harry's parting words to Viktor and Hermione were a recommendation.

"Isn't it about time that you two tell the world you've been married for years now. "

HermioneDiggory's prompt was:

A groggy Viktor wakes up to find himself married to the gold-digging Bimbo-from-Hell. At his wit's end, Viktor turns to the private investigation firm of Granger & Malfoy to help him sort things out.


End file.
